


Counting The Ways

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: It got to them all after awhile.  It didn't matter how strong they said they were or how fine they said it was.





	Counting The Ways

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

There was a light drizzle falling when Nancy pulled up in front of the CNN Washington building. Lauren came out of the revolving door pulling a suitcase. She climbed into the black SUV with tinted windows, putting her suitcase and small bag in the backseat.

“Where is the cavalry?” she asked.

“Right behind us. Where is my kiss?”

Smiling, Lauren leaned over in her seat and kissed Nancy hello. Nancy stroked her face.

“Is this car new?” Lauren strapped herself in as Nancy pulled out.

“Rented. I'm sure that my baby was up for the ride. Are you ready for a relaxing weekend?”

“What do you have in mind Dr. McNally?”

Nancy glanced at her from the corner of her eye and saw Lauren’s blue eyes sparkle.

“Nothing extravagant. Just a little ‘us’ time. I think we both deserve it.”

Nancy and Lauren were coming off a turbulent time in their relationship. Everything was turned inside out and culminated in a nasty breakup that lasted only a few hours. It was in that span of time that both the women realized they wanted to be together. It was scary to feel something so strong for a person, to love them, and not know if it would last.

Nancy worked long hours, traveled frequently, and had to keep things secret from Lauren. Lauren had crazy hours all on her own and was still grasping that Nancy’s job was not Nancy. She was the National Security Advisor and that was not going to change for some time. She also loved sunflowers, long baths, and the History Channel. Those were the things Lauren kept in mind. She remembered that Nancy asked her to live with her and told her she loved her everyday. Though the doubts still crept into her stomach just as she was falling asleep, Lauren tried to keep them at bay.

“Tell me where you're taking me.” Lauren said, breaking the short silence. She turned up Hall and Oates on the radio.

“No.” Nancy replied laughing.

“You're not being fair Nance.”

“I thought you loved surprises.”

“I do.”

“Then sit back and relax.” She put her hand on Lauren’s thigh. “It’s not a far drive…we will be there shortly.”

The Rutherford Inn was a small bed and breakfast outside of DC in the town of Potomac, Maryland. Potomac was a beautiful town known for its vast land, colonial homes, horses, and foxhunts. Nancy pulled the car into a small lot followed closely by the Secret Service. The staff awaited her arrival; the location swept in advance and cleared of any abnormal activity.

“Good evening Dr. McNally. We hope everything will be to your liking.”

“I'm sure it will be; thank you.”

“Dinner is being served in the dining room.”

“Actually, would it be possible to have it served upstairs?” Nancy asked.

“Yes ma'am, of course.”

Nancy thanked them again as the concierge showed them to their room. Another Secret Service Agent checked it once more. Deemed safe, the women went inside and closed the door.

“Oh wow.” Lauren looked around the room. “Nancy, I love it. Its just want I wanted.”

Nancy put her arms around her and Lauren pulled her close. The faint scent of Acqua Di Gio made her dizzy.

“Small, intimate, very comfy bed. Just the two of us.”

“And that ten person detail outside.” Lauren added.

“A necessary evil. Kiss me.”

Lauren did not need to be told. There was not a moment she was awake that she did not want to kiss Nancy. She loved to run her fingers through her thick brown curls. She got a giddy joy out of pulling the hairpins out and watching Nancy’s hair cascade down to her shoulders.

“You're so beautiful.” Lauren murmured between kisses.

“I’ll take your word for it.”

There was a knock on the door and Lauren groaned. She did not want to stop kissing yet but she had little choice. Nancy went to the door, opening it for their dinner. Two steaming plates of sliced turkey, potatoes, and green beans, with glasses of water and cranberry apple juice. They placed it on the table and left the tray on the dresser.

“Enjoy your dinner ladies.”

“Thank you.”

Over their meal, Lauren talked about her day at work. It had been a long day, a long week, and she was glad to have it over.

“You would think a four day week would be fabulous, right? It’s not though; five days of work still have to be done. Hell, more than five days. But Wolf and I are going to Atlanta to sit down with the First Lady in two weeks and that is exciting. I was so afraid I was not going to get all the prep done and would be late tonight.”

“Well, you did and we are here. I do not want to discuss work.”

“Yeah?” Lauren reached across the table and took her hand. “What do you want to discuss?”

“Mmm, how beautiful you are. How for the next three days I don’t have to do anything but pay attention to you.”

“I love the sound of that. We get to sleep in; that sounds good too.”

“And stay up late. We have to find a way to spend all of those extra hours.”

“Whatever will we do?”

Lauren smiled and that made Nancy smile. They were both done with dinner and Nancy was ready for bed. Not necessarily for the fun activities that could take place there, but just to relax. Lauren was right; it had been a long week. The National Security Advisor was looking for a little relaxation. Next Thursday she was on a plane to Africa for a ten-day trip. That was not going to be relaxing.

“I think I'm going to take a shower.” Lauren said. “What are you going to do?”

“Get out of these clothes.” She stood from the table, leaning to kiss Lauren. “You go baby, and I will clean this up.”

Smiling, Lauren got up and grabbed her small bag before disappearing into the bathroom. Nancy cleaned up dinner and left the tray outside of their room. She got undressed, taking a few minutes to look at herself in the mirror. She quickly covered what she saw with purple silk pajamas. It was not that she hated her body; she didn’t know quite how she felt about it. Nancy spent plenty of time naked, before Lauren and with her. It was all so convoluted… Nancy was raised a certain way and as she got older, she got more like her mother. 

She had broken so many of the rules of her traditional upbringing but was still a product of it. No matter how hard she tried her mother’s voice still came to her, saying ‘women do not languish in their nudity’. She could not even remember why they had the conversation. It stayed with her though; came back at the most insane time. Oh, to hell with it. Nancy took off her pajama pants, threw them over a chair, and unbuttoned two buttons on her top. She took a deep breath, shook out her curls, and smiled.

“You are a sexy being.” Nancy whispered.

“Damn right you are.”

She turned to look at Lauren, standing in the bathroom doorway. She wore a transparent red nightgown. There was nothing underneath but skin.

“Wow.”

“This old thing.” She smiled.

“Come here.” Nancy held out her hand and Lauren took it.

They kissed softly and Nancy led them over to the bed. She held Lauren close; they listened to their breathing.

“Why were you talking to yourself in the mirror?” Lauren asked.

“I was just reminding myself of a few things.”

“Do you want me to remind you?” Lauren sat up a bit, starting to unbutton Nancy’s shirt.

“You are good at that baby, but I just want to hold you close tonight.”

“OK, but I am still taking off your clothes.”

Nancy laughed, letting herself be undressed. Lauren took off her nightgown too. She rubbed her body on Nancy’s and made that little noise of desire that drove Nancy crazy. The National Security Advisor stroked her back and buttocks, moving her lips down Lauren’s neck.

“Oh Nancy.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Forever, for always.”

***

Nancy set up a blanket under a large oak tree; lunch was waiting when they arrived. Lauren was excited. They slept in on Friday morning, made love, took a shower together, and then went out for breakfast. After breakfast they walked around the quaint, growing city before heading to the stables.

“What are we doing here?” Lauren asked.

She already saw a black horse she thought was beautiful. She stroked his mane.

“I thought it would be fun to take a ride. All the clouds and rain is gone; it’s a lovely day.”

“I didn’t know you could ride.”

“Junior equestrian champion two years in a row.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

They stood back as they saddled the horses for them.

“I don’t know. I always liked it but it was an activity I felt I was forced to do. I gave it up in favor of more adventurous undertakings.”

“Like what?” Lauren mounted her horse. She smiled as Nancy did the same.

“Girls and motorcycles. It seemed much cooler at the time.” The National Security Advisor shrugged. “What can I say?”

It was a perfect late morning for a ride. There was a fragrant breeze in the air and the horses were in the mood for fun. They frolicked and ran; Nancy laughed when she won an impromptu race.

“Wow, a picnic.” Lauren looked at her. “This is wonderful.”

Nancy took both of her hands, kissing them. They sat down together and shared a tender kiss. Lauren happily ate chicken sandwiches, potato salad, and sliced tomatoes. She sipped on white wine.

“How about a toast?” Nancy raised her glass. “To special time with my pretty baby.”

“And my boo boo. You’ve outdone yourself.”

“I just wanted something special before I went away. It’s never fun to be apart but its part of my job. So I thought it would be easier for me to leave you for a time if you had something nice to remember while I was away.”

“I hate that you have to go away but…you don’t need to give me special things to ease the fact that you have to leave me.”

“How do you feel when I go away?” Nancy asked.

Lauren leaned against the tree and Nancy put her head in her lap.

“Lonely mostly. The bed seems so empty, and I don’t have anyone to talk to about work or what I'm watching on TV. I just miss your presence and selfishly want all of your time. I know how important your job is and how much good work you do. Still, I wish you had a nine to five.”

“I don’t think I would be that intriguing if I was a librarian or a CPA.”

“You're wrong.” Lauren leaned to kiss her. “You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Job be damned.”

“So you would love me if I were, I don’t know…a waitress?”

“Yes.”

“A mechanic?”

“Yes.”

“A mime?”

“I'm not very fond of mimes. They freak me out because they are too similar to clowns. I want to kiss you again.”

Nancy sat up, pulling Lauren into her arms. The kisses overwhelmed her and she loved that feeling. She loved Nancy’s attention and affection; didn’t think she could ever get enough of it. There was an electricity, a sizzle under her skin, whenever they touched. Nancy unbuttoned two buttons on Lauren’s blouse…kissed her perspiring skin. Lauren moaned as Nancy pulled her closer.

“I want you now.” Lauren whispered.

The way Nancy sat allowed Lauren to climb onto her lap. Arms around her, Nancy leaned back on the tree trunk for support.

“We’re outside baby.”

“I don't care. It’s a secluded place. Make love to me.”

Nancy’s protestations were interrupted by hot kisses. Lauren pressed her breasts on Nancy’s, listening to her moan. She reached down to unbutton and unzip her own khaki shorts. Taking Nancy’s hand, she led it into her panties.

“Baby…”

“Touch me.”

The Secret Service was out there but it was not their job to ogle. Nancy turned her hand inside the panties, her palm brushing Lauren’s hair as her fingers slid inside her. Lauren threw her head back and gripped Nancy’s shoulder.

“How does that feel baby?” Nancy asked. “You want it…am I giving you what you want?”

Lauren began to grind on top of her, biting her lip to keep from crying out. She stroked Nancy’s breasts.

“Oh God, oh God.”

“I wish I could take my time with you like I want to.”

“Nancy!” Lauren squealed, feeling herself falling.

She shuddered as she climaxed and they came to rest against each other. Nancy continued to stroke Lauren’s clit, feeling it pulse repeatedly until she collapsed exhausted on her.

“Uhh, oh wow. That was perfect.”

Nancy kissed her and stroked her face. 

“Are you happy baby?”

“Oh yes. Thank you.”

***

The couple had dinner in town before walking back to the bed and breakfast on Friday night. Lauren put a CD in the stereo and helped Nancy out of her sundress. Once they were both naked, Lauren laid her on the bed.

“You are hot and I am going to show you how hot you make me.”

Nancy smiled, resting on the pillows. Lauren covered her body in kisses, watched Nancy go from the stoic National Security Advisor to a wanton, passion filled woman.

“Oh Lauren, mmm baby, oh God.”

Lauren moved Nancy’s thighs apart, sucking and biting the sensitive skin. Nancy’s back arched when she finally tasted her. She stroked and squeezed Nancy’s breasts, loving the sound of Nancy’s desire.

“Baby! Baby! Ohhh…”

She ran her hands through Lauren’s hair. Nancy writhed on the bed, coming in a rush of rapture. In her arms, Lauren kissed her mouth.

“Good pussy. Sexy, sexy pussy. All over my lips…all mine.”

Nancy kissed her harder and they both moaned. When their lips were swollen and they were exhausted, Lauren focused on her breasts. She pinched the hard nipples, wrapping her tongue around them and sucking them hard. Nancy gripped the sheets.

“I love your breasts. I love your nipples.”

“Mmm.”

While she made love to Nancy’s breasts, Lauren moved her hand between her own thighs. She started to touch herself and moaned against Nancy’s skin.

“Oh God baby, that is hot.”

Lauren moved back on the bed, rapidly moving her fingers at the source of her pleasure. She stroked her breasts and Nancy watched with blissful appreciation.

“You are so…”

Lauren threw her head back, coming with a cry of her lover’s name. They lay in each other’s arms and Nancy stroked Lauren’s stomach.

“I'm sleepy.” Lauren murmured.

“I just bet you are. Wore yourself out, huh?”

The younger woman giggled, cuddling closer to Nancy.

“Go to sleep baby. We will have more adventure tomorrow.”

***

The women took a bath Saturday morning and then had breakfast in the dining room.

“What's on the schedule for today?” Lauren asked. She put extra jam on her biscuit.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Why?”

“Because I like it that way.”

Lauren pouted but she accepted it. Over the table they held hands as they sipped overpriced coffee.

“I'm having an amazing time. Are you Nancy?”

“Hmm, let me see. A Saturday morning at a bed and breakfast with my favorite girl. No cell phones and no Sit Room. I think a good time is definitely going to be had by all.”

“Your pager is still on.”

“Yeah but no one is allowed to contact me. Kate Harper is an excellent Deputy and I want her to get used to being in the thick of things. I've done too much virtually on my own for too long. There are so many capable people at the National Security Agency…let them handle it for a few days.”

In the car with some corn muffins, Nancy and Lauren set off. Lauren put Carole King in the CD player and leaned back in her seat.

“Is this a quick ride or a slow one?”

“You just relax; we will be there soon enough. No asking are we there yet.”

“If you want that then you are going to have to distract me.”

Nancy rolled her eyes, focusing on the road. They sang all the songs that came on and Lauren laughed. She saw the sign for Baltimore and figured they were headed to the Harbor. She didn’t know what was waiting for them but she was excited. They pulled up to the marina, Nancy parking the SUV. She and Lauren held hands, walking over to a 55-foot yacht. Doug Pierce came up on the deck, waving.

“Hey girls.”

“Hi Doug.” Lauren waved. “Oh my God, is this your boat?”

“Ostentatious, isn’t it? Its all her fault.” He pointed to Nancy. “Hey Nance.”

“Hello Douglas.”

He helped them onto the deck where they greeted Corinne with kisses.

“I was excited when Doug said you girls would be joining us today.” She put her Stuart Woods novel down on the table. “Are you hungry or thirsty?”

“We just had breakfast.” Lauren replied. “This boat is amazing. What is it called?”

“Brown Eyes.”

“And I haven’t an ounce of jealousy that he named it after Nancy.” Corinne replied laughing.

“I did no such thing.”

“Mmm hmm.”

Doug pulled out of the marina as the women relaxed on the deck. They spent their afternoon playing cards; chatting and laughing. Nancy went down to the kitchen and came back with a six-pack of beer.

“I cannot drink and steer.” Doug said.

“No one was offering you one Mister. We don’t want to end up as a public service announcement.”

“Lauren, did Nancy ever tell you about our sailing trips?”

“No. Where did you go?”

“Up the Atlantic; we always ended up back in Nantucket or the Chesapeake. Two weeks every summer we would go. Captain and Skipper. Remember Nance?”

“How could I forget? I had some of the best times on this boat. Why did we stop those trips?”

“You became important and got very busy. I dealt with it because that was my plan all along.”

“Doug used to come home after his sailing trips, sleep for about 30 hours, and then take me away.” Corinne said. “August was a very busy month.”

“I'm virile; I can handle it.” Doug made a muscle.

“Two weeks away with Nancy would be a dream come true. We could never find that kind of time with our jobs.”

“It won't always be this hectic.” Nancy said. “It’s a crazy time in the world right now.”

Lauren tried her best to understand and she smiled as Nancy sat and put her arm around her. Doug stopped in the middle of the Harbor, dropping anchor. They had a great lunch and managed to discuss everything but politics.

“Funny Nancy story.” Doug said.

“No! Don’t you dare.”

“It won't be embarrassing, I promise. OK Lauren, Nancy was a week from her doctorate. She had one of the most amazing thesis papers I have ever read in my life, to this day. It was on the appearance, disappearance and near annihilation of Poland between WWI and WWII. Anyway, so it was a Saturday night, about three thirty in the morning, and my hotel phone rings. I was in Boston on business and to spend some more time with her.”

 

“Hello.”

“Um, is this Doug Pierce?”

“Yeah.”

“Doug, its Nancy.” Her voice went up an octave.

“Nancy, honey are you alright?”

“I um…could you come and get me?”

“Where are you?”

“I'm not really sure.”

“Look at the street signs, check for landmarks.” Doug sat up in bed.

“Um, Charles Avenue, there is a beautiful catholic church across the street. St. Theresa’s. I'm outside of Nelligan’s.”

“Aha. I'm on my way; don’t move.”

“I won't.”

He hung up the phone and got out of bed. Dressing in jeans and a tee shirt, Doug left the hotel and got into his Corvette. He was trying to recapture his youth, a man in his 50s driving a sports car. He found her where she said she would be, sitting outside of Nelligan’s with some friends.

“Time to go kiddo.”

“You're here.” She threw herself on him. “Hey guys, this is Doug. Oh my God, is this your car? Holy shit.”

Her friends greeted him. Doug gave him a wave before ushering Nancy to his car. He got in on the driver’s side. After strapping her in, he hit the gas. The car accelerated quickly, lurching forward…

 

“She puked. She puked all over the dashboard, the floor, her clothes; it was everywhere.”

“Oh my God.” Lauren covered her mouth and laughed. “What did you do?”

“I took her home. In her apartment, I undressed her and put her in bed. I ran water in the tub; put her clothes in the tub to soak.”

“You saw her naked?” Lauren asked.

“Mostly.” Doug shrugged. “Nothing I hadn't seen before. So, she’s passed out and I'm walking out of the room. Suddenly, she sits up…

 

“Doug!” she exclaimed.

He turned around, looking at her. Nancy sat up in bed, arms outstretched.

“I love you. Come and hug me. You're the best.”

He smiled, moving into her arms. As she embraced him, the future National Security Advisor passed out again. Doug laid her on her stomach and went out to sleep on the couch.

 

“The next morning she was surprised to see me sleeping on the couch. Asked me if I wanted to go get omelets.”

“You didn’t remember anything?” Corinne asked.

“Doug filled me in at breakfast. I got a good laugh.”

Doug made crab cakes for dinner that night as they moored back at the marina. They sipped wine and relaxed in the warm night. A breeze came off the water as Doug and Lauren took Nancy and Corinne to task over a few games of pinochle. Then the older couple retired at 9:30. Nancy and Lauren sat out on the deck watching the stars.

“It is beautiful out here. I love this boat.”

“I'm glad.” Nancy held her close, nuzzling in Lauren’s hair. “It was a nice, relaxing day.”

“Mmm hmm. I loved Doug’s story.”

“Yeah, he tells it so well. He knows way too much about me. nothing I can do about that now.”

“He knows it all, doesn’t he?” Lauren asked. “I would love to pick his brain.”

“Doug has not come this far by spilling secrets.”

“I want to know things about you.”

Lauren turned to look at her; Nancy kissed her lips.

“Ask me.”

“What were you like as a little girl?”

“Curious, funny, with a hint of incorrigibility. My mother had a hard time controlling me and my father wanted me to spread my wings. They fought about it sometimes because mother had a belief about the way little girls should be.”

“You defied that?”

“I shattered it to pieces.”

“I would love to see pictures.”

“I have a few; I’ll show them to you. Lets stop talking for a few minutes.”

“Why?”

“Because kissing might be more fun.”

“You're probably right. You're so smart.”

“I went to Harvard.”

***

In their bedroom, Nancy put a stop to Lauren’s advances. Though they held each other, pajamas stayed on. They kissed and touched a bit but then Lauren stopped.

“Did you hear that?”

“What? Don’t worry Lauren, nothing out here can get us. The Secret Service is right outside…we’re fine.”

“I'm not worried about that. Listen.”

Nancy lay in the quiet, holding Lauren and listening.

“Oh, oh God, oh Commander Pierce.”

“Corinne, Corinne, my God.”

There was incoherent moaning, some giggling, and a sound like someone bumped their head. It was followed by more giggling.

“You're so good Commander Pierce…so good. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Aw, that was so sweet.” Lauren said, cuddling closer to Nancy.

“There is nothing sweet about being a voyeur.”

“We are not voyeurs. Of course if we’d have gone with my idea we wouldn’t have heard a thing…except ourselves.”

“Yeah yeah. Goodnight Lauren.”

“Goodnight.”

***

The next morning over breakfast Nancy could hardly hold her laughter over hash browns and orange juice.

“What's going on kiddo?” Doug asked.

“Nothing…Commander Pierce.”

She and Lauren started to giggle and Corinne joined in. Doug leaned against the counter with his cup of coffee.

“That’s First Commander Pierce to you smartass.”

Nancy licked out her tongue and Doug laughed.

“I honestly thought you two would be too into each other to hear us.” he said.

“Yeah, I thought so too.” Lauren replied.

“What are you girls doing today?” Corinne asked.

“We’re going to leave here and take a nice drive back to DC. Relax a bit before having to jump in with both feet tomorrow.” Nancy said.

“Its been a wonderful couple of days.” Lauren said. “I hardly want it to end. A nice afternoon at home should be good.”

“Africa this week?” Doug raised an eyebrow.

Nancy did not want to talk about work right now. She knew the country was 50-50 right now so there would have to be triple the security, and the usual press mongers. Not to mention oppressive heat and the usual politicking…sometimes her job sucked.

“We will talk tomorrow.” Nancy said nodding.

Lauren and Corinne were discussing hash browns, they were the older woman’s recipe and Lauren wanted it. Nancy got up to pour herself a cup of coffee, leaning against the counter next to Doug; they looked at the women they loved. Nancy wondered if she and Lauren would be together as long. She decided they would be…she loved the woman with her whole heart.

“What are you thinking?” Doug whispered.

“Look at them; they're beautiful.”

“Exquisite.” 

“We’re pretty lucky huh?”

“I’d say so kiddo.”

***

“I get to drive?” Lauren asked, pulling out of the marina. “What is the special occasion?”

“I just want to relax a bit. Do you mind?”

“Are you kidding? I love driving. Can I smoke?”

“If you must. You really need to quit…not that I'm going to pressure you.”

“You're not?”

“Uh uh, that is not my thing Lauren. You're a intelligent woman who is quite capable of making her own decisions. I know how hard it is. When I quit my weight went up and I hated it. I started running with Doug. That was almost as excruciating as quitting.”

Lauren nodded. She didn’t smoke very much but definitely wasn’t ready to quit. It was a security blanket of some kind, she was sure. While everything settled with Nancy and it seemed like they were fine, Lauren was not ready to give up her securities. She still smoked and she still had her house in Chevy Chase.

“Nancy?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think someday, if you don’t tire of me, we could have a yacht like Doug and Corinne?”

“I don’t see why not. That is, of course, if I don’t tire of you.”

“Nancy!” Lauren gently hit her shoulder.

“You asked and I answered. A very good answer I might add. Why are you so sure I will tire of you? Who’s to say it won't be the opposite. I'm told by those who love me most that I'm a handful.”

“Never.” Lauren shook her head.

“How do you know?”

“Because I love you. I'm almost forty years old and I've never felt this way about anyone.”

“Aw baby.” Nancy took Lauren’s hand; held it to her lips. “I'm not going anywhere. I'm happy here.”

“So we get a yacht?”

“Why the hell not? On our 25th anniversary, just like Doug and Corinne.”

“I can live with that.”

“Good. I love when things are accomplished with little bloodshed.”

Nancy relaxed, kissing Lauren’s hand a few more times before surrendering it. The ride home was quiet; Nancy let Stevie Wonder guide her to a catnap. One more day of calm before the workweek and then separation from Lauren on Thursday. While her lover seemed to fear everything, distance scared Nancy. One day she would come home after some unbearably long trip and Lauren would be gone. It got to them all after awhile. It didn’t matter how strong they said they were or how fine they said it was.

She loved what she did for a living. Even the crazy travel, the nonexistent hours, and the fact that it was still a man’s world. Nancy McNally was one of the most powerful and respected women in the world. She’d met with kings and diplomats. She danced with the Prince of Wales and discussed peace in our times with the Dalai Lama. Still, as ridiculous as some people thought it sounded, none of it compared to bath time with Lauren.

OK, damn near nothing compared to bath time with Lauren…the woman was uninhibited and insatiable. It didn’t compare to quiet dinners, watching specials on National Geographic, or being held at night. It didn’t even compare to cosmic, weeping meltdowns or screeching arguments. Maybe it was just Lauren. That’s what boggled Nancy’s mind. She had been in relationships before. One or two that had been serious, though she never admitted that. It did not compare to what she had with Lauren…nothing did.

“Do you often furrow in the process of relaxing?” Lauren asked.

Nancy turned to look at her. They were still in I-95 traffic. This was one of the busiest strips of the interstate with weekenders heading into and out of the capital. Mapquest said it was a 55-minute ride but with traffic as it usual was, it could be 90.

“I don’t know. You look at me often; you tell me.”

“The only thing I notice from looking at you often is that you're stunning. Is there something on your mind Nance?”

“I hope something good is on TV this afternoon. I want to cuddle up with my baby and a documentary.”

“That sounds perfect.”

***


End file.
